bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rarebuckobackup/Computer Bear Idea (Unfinished)
Please note that this project will take some time to finish This bear will have 15 quests. It will last 2 months I’m BACK ON THIS! Chill!'' New substance : Microchip Basically goo but instead of granting you extra honey whenever collecting flowers from it, whenever standing on it, it allows you to use your pollen collector 2 times as often (for example the porcelain dipper would be able to swing every .375 seconds) You can summon it by using items called Computer Scripts. (Sorry, I couldn't think of better names) Quests Quest 1: Microchip Introduction Starting Dialogue :"Erm... Who is- Wait, is that really you, (insert your roblox username here)? I am Computer Bear. I know every beekeeper here, including you. I am here to try and make pollen collection faster for people. See that bee? That is my Computer Bee. I have these computer scripts. I have some for you behind that timer. Use these to spread gray and white substance on the field. Stand in this substance, and it allows you to swing your collector 2x as often. Collect pollen while standing in this, and half of the pollen you collect will be turned into MICROCHIP, making Computer Scirpts useful during field boosts! (Yes, you still will have the same old pollen collection amount) Ok, enough! Lets get goin'! Middle Dialogue : I explained the whole thing to you. Maybe you should read the dialogue! Quest Requirements : Collect 100 Microchip Reward : 200 honey Ending Dialogue : Nice! You got the first 100 microchip down! Do you know why that made your collector swing 2x as often? That is because there are scripts in it that make stuff run faster! Quest 2 : Red Microscripts Starting Dialogue : You know, like I said, that microchip you were collecting actually has SCRIPTS in it. We make those scripts do so that you can swing your collector more often! This allows pollen collection to be faster! Right now, I am in the mood for some red Microchip. So, for my next quest, I want you to collect 50 Microchip from the Mushroom Field, 100 Microchip from Red Flowers, and finally, so I at least get a little more combined, 125 Microchip from the Clover Field! Middle Dialogue: I said collect 50 Mushroom Field Microchip, 100 Red Microchip, and 125 Clover Field Microchip. Quest Requirements : Collect 50 Microchip from the Mushroom Field Collect 100 Microchip from Red Flowers Collect 125 Microchip from the Clover Field Rewards : 150 Honey End Dialogue : You got all that microchip. Nice! So many scripts! Quest 3 : Red Turns Into Blue Before Dialogue : You know, I am not gonna be eating red scripts for the whole 2 months I have to stay here. Purple - Red, = Blue! That is the type I will make you collect. Would you go and fetch me 200 Microchip from the Blue Flower Field, 350 Microchip from Blue flowers, and 25 Microchip from the Clover Field? Middle Dialogue : Ok, I said 200 blue flower field Microchip, 25 clover field Microchip and 350 blue Microchip. Quest Requirements: Collect 200 Microchip from the Blue Flower Field Collect 350 Microchip from Blue Flowers Collect 25 Microchip from the Clover Field Reward : 1000 honey, 3 Computer Scripts Ending Dialogue : Wow. You are really starting to get the hang of the basics! Now the quests are gonna ramp up. Every 3 quests, the difficulty will significantly ramp up. Quest 4 : From Red To Blue To Neutral Before Dialogue : White scripts are normal. My minions only eat them. But I don't want any kind of certain script. I just wanna eat more scripts. How about you fetch me 1500 Microchip, I don't care about the type or field it is from Middle Dialogue : Its ok. I only want 1500 of any kind of Microchip. That will only take you so much time. Quest Requirements : Collect 1500 Microchip Rewards : 3500 honey, End Dialogue : Ok, I am gonna eat the scripts in front of you. (gobble) (gobble) (nibble) Quest 5 : Mixing Scripts Before Dialogue : This is where it gets hard. I am slowly ramping this up. But believe it or not, your actually 1/3 there until you get my Computer Bee! (I have 15 Quests) Would you fetch me 5000 Microchip from each color of flowers. I want some mixed scripts. And in addition, would you use 10 computer scripts? Middle Dialogue :I want you to use computer scripts for this quest because I have an invisible cannon that shoots Computer Scripts in all fields (excluding ant field OBVIOUSLY). I don't want you only using that to finish the harder quests. Quest Requirements : Collect 5000 Microchip from Blue Flowers Collect 5000 Microchip from Red Flowers Collect 5000 Microchip from White Flowers Use 10 Computer Scripts Reward : 100000 honey, 10 computer scripts Ending Dialogue : Ok. This is a lot of scripts. Y x z (insert a ton of math here) Is 40000 scripts! 9 more quests! Quest 6 : Raising The Tech Of Scripts Before Dialogue : Ok, so these scripts are really just low-tech. We need HIGHER tech. The more the Microchip, the higher the tech. I like my scripts high tech. Computer Bee does not really care though. Guess what? The Microchip scripts you collected from quest 1 were all eaten by Computer Bee. He wants SOME higher tech scripts though. So I think 20000 microchip from the Strawberry Field will make do. He for whatever reason it is true LOVES his microchip from the bamboo field, but don't even ask me HOW. He is fine with any other field. Mid-Quest Dialogue : Computer Bee likes to bug me to help you with these quests. I have broken into the game scripting so I can make a code so he stops bugging me for some time. The code is : PulsingComputerScripts. (no dot) Quest Requirements : Collect 20000 Microchip from the Strawberry Field Rewards : 200000 honey, 20 computer scripts End Dialogue : Computer Bee likes the high tech scripts. I intentionally told him that the Microchip was coming from (your roblox username). 8 more quests until you get my Computer Bee! Quest 7 : Blue Microchips Forever Before Dialogue : If you didn't read the dialogue for quest 1, the amount of Microchip you get is half the amount of pollen you get. For example, 2 pollen is worth 1 Microchip. I need to find a way to get the fields FULL of microchip. It can get you AND me carried away though. I remember Onett almost ran into tunnel bears hideout (which Tunnel Bear thinks is hidden but everyone knows it by now actually) while trying to help. But lets not worry. Lets get intense with 100000 microchip from blue flowers, 75000 microchip from the bamboo field, and to be a little random, defeat 10 rhino beetles. Oh, and use 30 Computer Scripts. Middle: I am getting impatient. 100000 blue microchip, 75000 microchip from the bamboo field, 10 rhino beetles, and use 30 computer scripts. Quest Requirements: Collect 100000 Microchip from blue flowers Collect 75000 Microchip from the Bamboo Field Defeat 10 rhino beetles Use 30 computer scripts Category:Blog posts